Woe of a Mother
by Rillianne
Summary: A heartening story of a mother's regret. An early happy mother's day to all mothers out there!  Rated 'T' due to the death of the supporting character...


"The little yellow girl dwells in her world.  
>Captivated many people to create her land.<br>Then became a queen haunted by a distorted dream.  
>Afraid of losing to death she sacrificed herself."<p>

Nobles still grace my homeland, Britain. However, I hold dear to me one particular duchess, my daughter. I wish to share her life story with everyone. The fairytale that had been transformed into song sung by innocent children.

* * *

><p>With flawless, fair skin, red luscious lips, and her petite frame, her looks caused the sighs of envy of many, myself included. Under the sun, her almond-shaped eyes were as lovely as aquamarines, and her flaxen hair glittered like gold. Always seen with an effervescent smile on her face, she captivated people with her intelligence, grace, and what appeared to be a spirited soul.<p>

Regrettably, that sweet nature of my daughter was but nothing a cover. Beneath that assumed behaviour, her deceit knew no bounds. Thus far her scheming, manipulative side was well-hidden. I was the sole person to know of it. Even her father, Duke Victor Reinforce d'Lancatier Kagamine, had no privy knowledge of it. For all that, my daughter was still my treasured child, the golden apple of my eye.

How I feared for my child! Yet she herself was aweless. To my query of what she was afraid of, my darling's answer etched itself deeply in my mind. Without any hesitation, she had answered confidently: "Nothing, dearest mother, nothing at all." Indeed, what a precocious child she was.

* * *

><p>When I received the proposal to my daughter from the crown prince, Grand Duke Alfred Erwen Axis d'Asmodeus, I was shocked. In retrospect, it should have come as no surprise. At that point, my child had already mesmerised many nobles, Earl Realler, Duke Triwen, even Knight Allen, to name a few. Yet, when the message of the proposal was announced, my mind swum with various thoughts. Grand Duke Alfred Erwen Axis d'Asmodeus was known to be lecherous, and was not above corruption. Thus, I took upmost care to hide my beloved child from him.<p>

What had my darling done to attract his attention? The act of the his royal highness asking for my daughter's hand in marriage was nothing more than a pretence - I had no real say in the matter. I could not disagree. Resistance would be futile. By hook or by crook, he would get his way. Yet my mind was filled with doubt; had I made the right choice? I feared that I had failed to protect my daughter.

My child, upon hearing the news, was beside herself with joy. The old king was nearly six feet under. Grand Duke Alfred Erwen Axis d'Asmodeus would then inherit the throne and she would be the country's queen. The wedding was held in manners that truly befit the future rulers of the land. Large crowds had turned up to view and celebrate the marriage ceremony. My daughter never looked more stunning, in a striking luxurious purple dress, all smiles on her face, looking more dazzling then the sun. Surely, this was the perfect wedding. As her mother, I only wondered – was this the right choice? My heart was filled with dread that something ominous would occur.

No one had expected King Alfred Erwen Axis d'Asmodeus's passing to follow so soon, so abruptly after his father's death. Medical reports stated that the cause of his demise was a heart attack, but few were convinced. Many suspected the actual cause was poisoning by one of the numerous females he had toyed with. Others spread rumours that his misdeeds had finally caught up with him. I took little notice of his death; rather, I was afraid of what might happen to my daughter. If his death was truly a murder, would she be the murderer's next target? How was she going to face the pressure to rule the country wisely?

Fearing for my daughter, I hastened to voice my anxiety to her. When I finally gave all my opinions to her, she merely turned away from me, sat on exquisite arsenic chair and started flipping through a thick stack of papers. As I stood and waited restlessly for a comforting reply behind her, she eventually gave me one.

"I can, and will handle this, mother. Place your mind at ease. I only need peace and quiet to settle some urgent issues. Apparently, a strange disease has surfaced in the eastern part of our country. I need to nip this in the bud before it escalates into something worse. Good day mother."

As I left her room, I was quite confused by her bizarre actions. My daughter's actions seemed to be slightly abnormal, unusual. Her air of arrogance felt somewhat diminished. Thinking that I was paranoid, I attempted to shrug off the uneasy feeling within me and left the palace with a perplexed heart.

* * *

><p>"Mother, please do not add more for me to handle by coming here. Go away, leave me alone! I do not need, nor want your sympathy!" My child had lashed out at me upon my next visit to her. I had never seen her in such a black mood, and was at a loss on what to do. I decided that the best course of action was to leave, as she had so plainly demanded. However, as I gently closed the door of her room, I heard her half-crazed whisper, her voice laced with hysteria as she stared bewildered into her ash-grey mirror," I don't want to die. Not now, I just became the queen, my reign has yet to start. I don't want to grow old; I want to live forever. I'm scared. Help me..."<p>

My apprehension and foreboding grew, yet I took no action to support her by believing that this was just a passing dark cloud. My actions had led me to endless regret; for I had stood by till it was too late.

* * *

><p>My third visitation to my daughter's room was beyond terrifying. Whilst walking there, I felt a sense of unease. Why was there no one, not even a guard or a servant to greet me on my way there? Yet nothing could have prepared me for the horrifying sight that greeted me beyond the doors of her bedchamber.<p>

Everywhere I looked, blood stained the pale green decor of her chamber. Her servants lay stiffly in pools of crimson, their glazed eyes, blank. Bile rose up to my throat; I could not take the horrible sight. Backing from the room, I stumbled over a cold, lifeless body. Disgusted and horrified, I backed away.

Bathed in cold sweat, I could not help trembling and sobbing as fear had gripped me tightly. A murder in the palace, how could this be? What were the useless guards doing? Was the person who did such an atrocious act the murderer of King Alfred Erwen Axis d'Asmodeus? What about my daughter, the current sovereign? To have done such a thing to the King, and even her servants, the felon must undoubtedly want my daughter dead as well. That was when I realized that she was not in the room yet not one of the carcasses. Where was she?

My only wish at then was to simply find my beloved daughter - to be assured of her safety. Forcing myself to stand, I screamed my daughter's name wildly in hope of a response and hurried across the hall in a panic, hoping to see her alive, somehow, somewhere

Eventually, I did find her, but in the worst possible imaginable way. Upon running out of hall and into the open, I saw my treasured child. She was riding upon a brilliant iris and lemon coloured boat, gliding along the gentle wave of the deep river that flowed beside the palace. Her elaborate jade-green dress was splattered with wine red blood. Still, she was safe, and that was what mattered to me. I was relieved but something felt amiss.

There were so many unanswered questions. How had she escaped from that ghastly place and avoid the assassin? Why was her dress soaked in blood? Was she in a scuffle with the assassin? If so, how did she escape? I stared at my dearest, puzzled. That was when I noticed she was holding something frightening; a bloody knife.

My angel was holding a crimson knife, how could this be? Aghast, I was stupefied and collapsed on the floor, my gaze never once leaving the shocking sight. Could my daughter actually be the murderer? No, it was impossible – out of the question. Sure, my daughter was ambitious and unbelievably rash but surely she would not kill...

At that moment, I noticed that she was acting strangely. She was leaning over the boat, muttering something under her breath. I could not comprehend her actions. There was nothing in her line of sight, barring her own reflection.

As I was about to call out her name, her voice suddenly raised up a notch, making it just loud enough for me to hear her words: "I would be like this forever, wouldn't I - young and divine for all eternity. There isn't a need to fear aging because I am special. I will stay like this, unaffected by the passage of time."

That was when I realised that my child deranged. I called out to her, crying her name but she appeared not to hear. My daughter was in a world her own, in a delirious state of mind. She hesitatingly reached out for her reflection in the river and strained to catch it... only to fall headlong into the deep waters.

"No!" I screamed, but to no avail. My first thought was to save her, only remembering that neither I nor my daughter knew how to swim. My second was to scream for help but no one else was around.

My heartbeat sped up and the ringing in my ears grew louder as I tried to think of a way to save my precocious child. All that happened was that my head grow cloudy and my eyelids seemed heavier as each thought flew in my mind. The scenery flickered as my body fell heavily into the ground as if I was anesthetized. "No," I thought. "Not yet. I still need to save..."

.

.

When I finally stirred, I found myself in a hospital.

There were a great number of flowers for me, but I found no comfort in them. All I could think of was my cherished daughter, the most important thing in my life, forever lost to me.

Why? Why was I not firmer with her and limit her ambitions? Why did I not stop her marriage to the king? Why did I not stand by her side, to support her when that was what I should have done!  
>Truly, I was a pathetic excuse for a mother, an imbecile. No words could describe my idiocy for not doing what I should have done. If only I could rewind time to save her.<p>

My sight blurred as tears continued to drip down my eyes. "Why bother crying?" was what I thought, for no matter how many tears I shed, she would not come back. Forgive me; forgive your mother for ruining your life. I'm sorry, Rin.

* * *

><p><em>Hooray! My second fan fiction! :D<em>

_As many would have already guessed, this is a present as a mother's day gift to all mothers out there and a warning to all spoilt brats. Treasure your mother if she truly cares for you for one of the greatest things in life that you can exprience is undoubtedly a mother's love. :3_

_I wrote this and posted it early for I wanted to alert people that Mother's Day is coming soon, (In my country anyway) and remind them to get a gift for their mums._

_As usual, I would like to implore people who read this short fan fiction to advice me how to improve through reviews and ratings. Indeed, I know that this short fan fiction cannot compare to the better and more thrilling ones, which is why I hope all the kind readers out there will guide me towards a better writing style through advicing me._

_Thank you! XD_


End file.
